politicalserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Lothric
The kingdom of Lothric, '''commonly known as the '''Lothric, is a sovereign state lying far to the south of the world, it includes the Palace of Versailles and the territorial mainland. The Nation is surrounded by the Lothrian Pacific Ocean, and otherwise does not share any land borders. The nation is a foremost power in the world, and boasts a rich history. Lothric is an Absolute Monarchy, and has been such since it's foundation. The current Emperor, Valois I is the longest reigning monarch in the world, and holds absolute power over all aspects of the Kingdom of Lothric. The capital city is Yharnam (which is also it's Holy City), and boasts a cultural marvel: The Eiffel Tower. Lothric has had often shaky relationships with both the Crysantheum Empire and the UDPRK, and has often been a part of makeshift alliances with both nations, in order to guarantee it's security in the world. Since then, Lothric has become a part of the Global Coalition, and holds currently Globalpower status. Lothric, despite being rather lackluster in construction throughout it's ages, has on occasion managed to build accidental weapons of mass destruction whilst testing and changing weaponry during it's on and off wars with the UDPRK. One of these weapons had detonated during a peace-time and had caused the world leaders to gather. It was at this point that the Crysantheum Empire, the UDPRK and France all agreed on the first nuclear nonproliferation pact, and all weapons that France were testing had been destroyed. The kingdom of Lothric has had a diverse and transformative history. The originators of Lothric, once known as Swaziland Natives, were a tribal system of clans, all banded with one another under a single banner. The tribe took route on the mainland continent of the world, close enough to be a sister-tribe to the originators of the Chysantheum Empire. But whilst the birth place may have been very much similar, they took different paths. Swaziland Natives took route in a nearby forest, claiming it as their own and forming a underground bunker of sorts to call their own. The Natives stayed relevant enough to keep up with the fast rising super powers by offering manual labor. It was from this, a rebellious urge spread. An urge to no longer be mere laborers to the greater powers that surrounded them. The Swazi's split into two tribes who fought for power. The side who wished to live peacefully under the other superpowers protection was led by the first Swaziland Chieftain, Rafazi. The rebels were led by a man full of ambition with a need to prove that the tribe could overcome all odds and become a superpower itself, a man by the name of Gherman Valois. The two sides of the tribe fought for a long time, before the rebels eventually overcame the originators via shady tactics and cunning. Valois had learned of Rafazis' water source for the originators and began on concocting an odorless, flavorless poison, and fed it into the supply that the originators drank from. With the originators wiped out, Valois took the left overs of the tribe and ventured south of the world, wishing to create a new power. A power which would later come to be known as France. France quickly prospered in the world as a power, showing an acute sense of intelligence in terms of manufacturing. Gherman Valois led France into a prosperous age via the construction of its first marvel, The Eiffel Tower. This garnered the attention of The Chrysantheum Empire as well as the UDPRK. France fell into a sense of peace, with the occasional skirmishing and politicking between them and the UDPRK. Unfortunately, France grew complacent. Buildings left unfinished, people left starving and the higher powers of its infrastructure doing nothing to help. History quickly found itself on repeat for the Imperial French Kingdom, in terms of a civil war breaking out between rebels and the nobles of France. The Nobles led by Gherman Valois, and the Rebels led by Gwyn Lothric, the head of Frances Military. Gwyn quickly showed dominance and ruthless cunning over Valois' intelligence, and led siege upon the Palace of Versaille. Gwyn himself stormed the Palace whilst the armies where occupied fighting one another, and quickly dispatched of Valois via decapitation. Gwyn took to the second balcony of Versaille and held Valois' head high as proof of the Royal Families loss. The nobles were subdued efficiently, the shock of their leaders head used against them to finish off the last dregs of their forces. Gwyn took France on as his Kingdom, a Kingdom which was renamed to fit its new future. The future of Lothric. Buildings and infrastructure was once more started, Yharnam, formerly Paris, finally being finished for its people and a new order set into place for the Kingdom.